<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must Have Been the Wind by Wayhaught_is_my_therapy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452926">Must Have Been the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy'>Wayhaught_is_my_therapy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fic Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst?, Based off a song, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I aim to please, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinda?, Kissing, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Two Shot, Waverly needs a hug, champs there for like 2 seconds, if yall want, nicole just wants to help, thats why we love her, this is my first fic i suck a tags, we all do at this point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole comes home from a late shift when she hears loud noises from the apartment above her. Glass smashing and a woman crying? Nicole's cop instincts kick in despite the late hour. She goes to investigate and she finds none other than Waverly Earp, the girl shes been crushing on from afar in town. </p>
<p>But things aren't what they seem, and Waverly has some secrets she wants to stay hidden. Of course, Nicole will do whatever she can to make sure this beautiful stranger is safe, and she'll get to the bottom of the noises she heard.</p>
<p>Based off Alec Benjamin's "Must Have Been the Wind"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fic Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all!<br/>Firstly if you're reading this, wow. Thank you. This is the first fic I have ever written and I was incredibly nervous to publish it. Thank you for everyone in my Earpers group chat who encouraged me, and thank you @bootsncatz for your lovely words and advice.<br/>Hopefully you enjoy this, I do have another chapter of this "One shot" (Two shot) that I can publish if people enjoy it. Just leave me a comment or Kuddos to let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Must Have Been the Wind</h1><h1>
  <em>'Alec Benjamin'<em></em></em>
</h1><p>It’s 11:15pm when Nicole walks into the safety of her apartment for the night after a long shift at the station. She knows she needs to be getting to bed considering she has an extra shift early in the morning, but she's not all that tired tonight.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Her usually nightly routine consists of grabbing a glass of water, taking a quick shower, and then going to bed. And that's exactly what she was planning on doing. That is until she heard a loud crash from above her. It sounded like glass shattering.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>‘You're probably just hallucinating Haught, just finish getting dressed and then go to bed’ she thought. It was a simple thought, and one that she could have easily done, except in that moment a different sound caught her ears. It sounded like a woman sobbing. As tired as she might be, she couldn't just ignore a sound like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She walked out of her apartment, only wearing a simple black tank and her boyshorts. It's not like she was about to go clubbing with some friends or spend a night in the bar, so she wasn't exactly focused on her appearance. She walked down to the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. Of all of the times for the elevator to go slowly, this certainly wasn't a good one.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She got off and went down to apartment 208, the one right above her own, and knocked on the door. No amount of time waiting behind said door could have prepared her for the sight of the girl on the other side. She recognized her almost immediately. She had seen her around town quite a bit. Hell, she had even developed a small crush on the shorter girl. She also knew that the striking brunette in front of her was unavailable. She had seen her walking around with her boyfriend every now and then. Nicole was often surprised by the jealousy she happened to feel whenever she saw them together. She couldn't help but wish that was her, which was a crazy thought considering they had never even spoken a word to each other. More like she had admired from afar. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sometimes Nicole almost felt like a creep for it, but she couldn't help it. Something about this mystery woman was so captivating. She was just drawn to her like a magnet, constantly pulling her in her direction. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She realized gawking at a stranger who just opened the door because of her knocking late at night might be considered a little rude, so it was probably a good time for her to speak up. That is if she could figure out what exactly to say.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, umm I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught”. The blank stare she was given by her shorter counterpart showed her that she needed to do a little better than that. “Yeah, uh, so I live in the apartment below you, actually.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>That sparked a reaction in her. The smaller girl would be lying if she said she didn't feel some sort of attraction towards the red haired woman that currently just appeared on her doorstep out of thin air. And also at probably the worst time possible considering the fight she just had with her boyfriend. Oh shit her boyfriend. The apartment below her. The glass shattering and sobs that probably could have been heard from a mile away. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The brunette focused her eyes back to the taller woman with a look of realization as to why she was there, and also something else. A look that almost screamed fear.
“Oh.” she said, her voice low. She didn't really know what else to say. Not only was it hard to speak considering the unexpected visitors attractiveness, but also she was still at a loss for words considering her dispute wasn't quite over. Just paused long enough for her to answer the door and ward off whatever person was knocking on her door at the late hour.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole couldn't quite place the look she was currently receiving. Even though she was looking right at her, the strangers gorgeous hazel eyes seemed so far away and distant. “I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. I heard some noises that sounded like they were coming from up here and I would have felt awful if I hadn't checked in.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Whatever hope that she held for the taller girl to not be on her doorstep to ask about the noise was now gone. And so with that she continued to keep the fear in her eyes, but did her best to hide it. That also meant she had to try to hide any evidence of said conflict beyond the threshold of the door. She quickly stood up a little straighter, trying to muster all of the confidence she could so she could spit out whatever lie was about to come out of her mouth and make it convincing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I'm really sorry Nicole, that's very sweet of you to check in on me but I think your ears are playing tricks on you. Nothing has happened in here, it's just me and my boyfriend getting ready for bed.” She couldn't help but barely be able to spit out the word ‘boyfriend’. As convincing as she was trying to be, that was enough to possibly give her away. She shifted on her feet a little, trying to make sure her sweater still blocked the view of her neck and collar bone. That was the last thing she needed to deal with tonight.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Maybe it was just the police officer in Nicole, but she had a very bad feeling about the situation. Her little small town crush was wearing a quarter zip that was practically zipped up all the way to her chin. If the circumstances were different, she probably would have taken more time to admire the fact that the light blue complimented her eyes quite nicely, and even hugged her curves just the right way. But instead, she was stuck wondering why that would be an outfit one would wear to bed. She also couldn't help but notice the way she seemed to get more paranoid and standoffish the longer they stood talking. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Look it's really kind of you to have checked in, I appreciate you caring, it's always good to know you have aware neighbors and all, but I really need to be heading back in now it's getting late.” She knew the longer she stood out here the more suspicious her boyfriend would get, and that most certainly wouldn’t help matters, even though she knew all the stranger was trying to do was help her. “I really wish I could tell you what that noise was that you heard but I didn't hear anything at all. It must have been the wind.” She knew that was probably the worst excuse in the book, and was definitely not believable, but she didn't know what else she could say.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole instantly felt bad for taking up the shorter girl's time. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. But regardless of that, something still seemed off, and if anything Nicole was more worried now than she was before she came up in the first place. Despite that, she also knew that helping someone who doesn't want to be helped is difficult, and it probably just wasn't the right time.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah no totally. Must have been the wind.” she laughed off. “Sorry I had a long shift at work tonight, I'm probably just hearing things or something. I didn't mean to bother you tonight.” As strange as the situation was, Nicole wasn't quite sure she wanted the conversation to end. She had been hoping for months to be able to introduce herself to the girl right in front of her, but had also ducked out at the last second everytime due to nerves. She had known she had been crushing on her since she first showed up to the small town of Purgatory, but she didn't even know her name. Which reminded her...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Before the girl could fully close the door in the red heads face, she spoke up. “Hey wait, before I go, what's your name neighbor?.” Not the smoothest way that could have gone, but hey, not the worst either. She’ll take that as a win.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The brunette turned around in the doorway. She wasn't expecting that but shit, she wasn't expecting a lot of things that happened tonight. She hadn't even realized she never introduced herself, but she let it slide considering all that had just taken place in the short time span. She looked at the girl on the other side of the door with one of the most sincere facial expressions she could muster. “Waverly.” she said.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole knew from the moment that name was uttered and the door was shut, right after a quick nod and a “goodnight Nicole, thank you.”, she was going to be a goner for this ‘Waverly’. That was certainly not a name she would ever forget.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Once Nicole got back down to her apartment she knew she was wide awake. She was going to be screwed for her morning shift but she didn't care. She laid down on the floor of her bedroom and stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling that was the floor of the apartment above her. The apartment that belonged to a girl named Waverly. Who she knew was going to consume her thoughts from now on. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole tried to focus on the things around her. The feeling of the cold concrete against her back, the color of the lavender walls around her, the small chill coming from the slightly opened window on the far wall. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Despite trying to focus on her surroundings, there was one thought that kept entering her mind. Waverly. She knew that she didn't have all of the facts. She also knew that there was more to the story than she was being told. It's not like she shouldn’t have expected it. As far as Waverly was concerned, Nicole was a complete stranger to her. Why would she confide in her?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Regardless of the circumstances, Nicole couldn't stomach the thought of leaving her up there to deal with whatever she was having to deal with. She knows she doesn't even know Waverly that well, but she can already tell that she would go to hell and back for that girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Fuck it…” Nicole muttered. She pushed herself off the cold floor and started out towards her living room to her front door.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The elevator felt like it was moving ten times slower than it had before, which annoyed Nicole to no end. The faster it went, the faster she could check on Waverly. It had been a little more than an hour and she couldn't keep that girl from racing around in her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Next time, I'm taking the damn stairs.” and with that, the elevator doors opened and Nicole was on her way, strolling down the hall. Walking down, she passed by an angry man who was huffing and clutching a set of clothes to himself. He bumped into her, causing her to lose some of her balance.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh shit, jeez are you ok?” Nicole asked, although frankly she really didn't care. But she is still an officer, so of course, she had to keep an eye out.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I'm fine. Watch where you're going next time bitch.” the man spat. Although looking at him now he looked more like a boy. A boy man. Wait. That was Waverly's boyfriend. ‘Ok well now I'm definitely more confused.’ Nicole thought. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” she tried, but by then he was already in the elevator and the doors were closing. “Whatever.” Nicole muttered. She really didn't have time to deal with that right now. Especially because she was pretty sure that just confirmed her earlier suspicions. She made her way to Waverlys door and knocked again. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Champ I've told you a million times I’m done, I-” Waverly swung the door open, but instead of being met with her obnoxious ex boyfriend, she was met with kind yet startled eyes. “Oh. Shit I'm sorry. I thought you were my ex.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ex? Oh, Nicole definitely had some assumptions of how the night had gone now. But now wasn’t the time for that. “Oh, no you're fine really. I just uh, I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. You looked a little stressed earlier.” How exactly does one come across not creepy in this situation? ‘Hey I know you were totally lying earlier and something was actually wrong. You don't know me and I'm a complete stranger but I’m going to call you out on your bullshit please talk to me.’ Oh just to make matters better she could tack on the ‘I also think you're really cute and I've seen you around and crushed from afar but you didn't even really know I existed.’ Now THATS how one could be smooth. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Waverly looked her up and down. The good news was she was single now, so checking out her attractive neighbor wasn't as bad as it was an hour ago. The bad news was, she felt like she wanted to confide everything to said neighbor, but that means lugging a whole mess of emotional baggage to a complete stranger, and that's not a huge turn on. “Yeah no I’m all good. Sorry I didn't mean to seem rude before, I’ve had a uh, a crazy night.” Wow Waverly way to go, ‘cause that's not going to add more questions to it.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole smirked at the smaller girl, she had thought she had noticed her possibly checking her out, what's the harm in, like, a little flirting? “Sorry I wasn't here to see it. That crazy night wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the noises I heard earlier would it?” This was Nicole's best attempt at being bold, but she was also trying to be aware and not scare Waverly away. She seemed a lot more open than she did her first visit and she didn't want to ruin that.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Waverly knew she had two options here. Either tell the honest truth and risk scaring away the cute stranger at her door, or deflect her way out of this conversation and maybe even flirt a little. It's not like she was in a relationship anymore, so option B sounded really appealing to her, plus then she doesn't have to have the emotional vulnerability, it's a win win. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I don't know what noise you’re talking about. I still didn't hear anything. I appreciate the concern but I’m all good here. I wish I could help you with that but it must have been the wind.” Waverly already hated lying to this woman, but she knew that it wasn't a good time to talk about her shit with her. “Although, maybe I can come down sometime and help you investigate it? You know, just to make sure.” she added with a playful lilt in her voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>That definitely got Nicole's attention. Whatever disappointment she felt towards the avoidance Waverly was clearly doing was in the back of her mind, she certainly couldn't complain about the turn of events. Nicole wasn’t dense, she knew blatant flirting when she saw it. And this was most definitely it. ‘Take the bait take the bait take the damn bait Haught just do it.’ she thought. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Well how could I refuse such an offer from a beautiful woman like yourself?” she asked. There it was. Waverly's checks developed a small pink tint, and Nicole knew she was heading in the right direction. “You can come down anytime.” Nicole said, trying to contain her excitement and instead exude her confidence and charisma. She didn't want to seem too desperate, nor did she want the smaller girl to see the effect she already had on her after just one conversation. Just then she heard Waverly’s phone ring from inside the apartment.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Fudgenuggets…” Waverly sighed. She knew exactly who it was. Who else would it be at this hour in the night? What was Champ wanting now? To yell at her some more? “Look I’m really sorry, I really need to go inside. But another time?” Waverly met Nicole's eyes and she swore she saw a little bit of hope. She knew the redhead wanted to talk more, but with everything going on now just wasn't the time. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Definitely. Anytime. I mean it.” Nicole smirked down at the shorter girl and turned away, heading back down to her apartment for the second time that night. She saw how Waverly’s mood immediately dimmed, much like their first conversation, once her phone rang. If she had to guess, Waverly's night was nowhere close to being over. And that meant neither was Nicoles. She wasn't going to get any decent sleep until she knew Waverly was ok. And she had a pretty good idea of how she could do just that...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole walked into her apartment, again, and went straight to her room. She headed straight for her closet, looking for her bluetooth speaker on the shelf. This would be so much easier if she had, like, a boombox or something. But hey, she can make do with what she's got. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She connected her two devices together and looked through her spotify playlist for just the right song. And then she found it, perfect. She jumped on top of her bed and stood up straight, aiming the speaker as close as she could to the ceiling. She turned the volume all the way up, and stood there while the lyrics flowed out of the speaker.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Waverly had just gotten off the phone with Champ, for their 3rd screaming match that night might she add, when she heard it. The faint sound of… song lyrics? She walked through her disheveled apartment that currently looked like a tornado had blown through it, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. When she got to her bedroom she stopped, that's where the song was the loudest and she could actually make out the lyrics. She knew the song quite well, her and her sister Wynonna used to sing it to each other whenever the other had a hard time. “Lean on me” by Bill Withers flowed smoothly underneath her. Underneath her? And why was it so loud?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Wait, Nicole was under her. ‘Oh shit wait no not like that Waverly, stop.’ she thought. Was Nicole playing that song? Was it for her? That’s silly, no. Why would she be? They barely knew each other. And yet, when she heard the chorus play she couldn't help but wonder. She also couldn't help but sing along. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Lean on me, when you’re not strong, and i’ll be your friend, I’ll help you carryyyy on.” As she sang the lines of the song she felt something in her gut that she couldn't quite place. She had a good feeling Nicole was playing that for her. Well her aunt and her sister had always told her to be more brazen, so screw it. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Waverly grabbed her phone and walked to her front door. She took the elevator down to the first floor, and she prayed to whatever God there was that she was making the right decision. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole stood on her bed for a solid 4 minutes and 19 seconds while the song played out. She didn't know if Waverly even heard it, but she really hoped she did. She would do this every night if she had to, just so Waverly could know she wasn't alone. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Once the song ended she went to go put her speaker away when she heard a knock on her door. Maybe her message had been received. She walked over to her front door and opened it, only to see the girl she was hoping to see on the other side. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Well hey there neighbor” Nicole greeted with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey. Is it just me or did we change roles?” Waverly joked. She honestly had no idea what she was supposed to say or do in this situation, but just being able to see Nicole again made the trip down worth it. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole smiled a toothy grin at the younger woman, clearly enjoying the banter that already flowed so easily between the two. “That we did. Except I’m gonna change it up a little bit more if you don't mind. Would you like to come in?” ‘Shoot your shot right Haught?’ she thought nervously.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Well if you’re offering…” Waverly trailed off with a teasing lilt and a smirk in her voice. Talking and flirting with Nicole just came so effortlessly. More effortless than anything in her entire life. She could definitely get used to that.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Come on in.” Nicole stepped aside and swept her arm across her body flamboyantly to gesture for Waverly to enter the threshold of her apartment. Waverly walked inside towards the couch in the living room. She waited for Nicole to follow and the two sat down next to each other. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Waverly took this time to get a good look at the woman in front of her. She was insanely attractive, which she had already noticed. But she took the time to see the smaller details. Like the beauty mark under her left eye, the slight dark circles under her eyes that showed she probably doesn't sleep as well as she should, and oh shit, she has dimples. ‘Oh that's gonna kill me…’ she thought. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“So.” Nicole started.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“So.” Waverly repeated.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What brings you here at such a late hour?” Nicole asked. She wasn’t positive Waverly had heard her song for her, and didn’t want to bring it up just in case. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“And here I thought I was allowed over anytime.” Waverly teased. “I could always leave if you would prefer…” Waverly said while slowly standing up.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No wait,” Nicole interjected, quickly reaching out for Waverly’s wrist as she tried to stand, effectively sitting her back down. Both girls looked down at the hold Nicole had on her wrist and blushed. Nicole moved her hand away and let it rest on her knees. “You are. You totally are. I just didn't know if there was a particular reason for this visit or if you just wanted company.” she explained.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Well as fun as impromptu visits sound, I did have a question.” Waverly started. They both met each other's eyes again and Waverly took a deep breath. “So do you listen to ‘lean on me’ every night for fun or...?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole smiled so wide her eyes crinkled at the edges. “I mean ‘lean on me’ is a classic, but no, I do not. That was just for you.” Nicole looked at Waverly and saw a hint of something in her eyes. It looked like longing. The same longing she knew was in her own.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Well that's very sweet of you. Thank you.” Waverly whispered. Sure Nicole might be a stranger that she just met a few hours ago, but she felt like she could really trust her. It made her want to take a risk. Multiple in fact. But maybe she should stick to making a few at a time. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Of course.” Nicole whispered back. “If you ever need a friend or anything, I’m always here.” Friend. The word sounded wrong in this situation, but she didn't want to scare Waverly away. This was very new and granted, a pretty weird situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Hmm. Friend?” Waverly asked. They were closer now, sitting next to each other and looking into each other's eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I- uh, I mean, umm…” Nicole stuttered. She thought she was the bold one. Usually making other people lose their words, she wasn't used to being on this side of things but damn, Waverly was a lot more bold than she was giving her credit for. “Waverly… you just got out of a relationship…” she finally got out.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Waverly paused, maybe she was being more forward than she should be. Nicole was right, she did just get out of a relationship a few hours ago. But with the circumstances leading up to it, and even the relationship itself, it felt like it had been over a long time ago. And in a way it was. She knew that the only way out of this was to tell Nicole the truth of what happened earlier tonight. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Look I’m sorry.” Nicole started, “I just don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, this is kind of a weird situation and I know you've had a long night and I wouldn't want to overstep any boundaries or-” Waverly placed her hand on Nicole's knee, effectively silencing her rambling. “I’m sorry. I don't normally ramble like this. In fact usually I'm the person making other people ramble.” Nicole explained.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Well you could have fooled me.” Waverly joked. “It's ok. Normally I'm the one rambling. It seems we really have switched positions.” Both girls laughed and Waverly kept her hand on Nicole's knee. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You know, I played that song for you so you would know I'm here. I know we don't know each other very well, but you can always lean on me. And I'll be here. Anytime with anything.” Nicole reassured. She was hoping maybe, just maybe, Waverly would open up to her about what happened, but she didn't want her to feel pressured to do so. “You don't have to tell me what happened tonight. You don't have to tell me what happened ever if you don't want to. If you want to we can sit here and listen to the wind together if that's what it was.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Waverly looked up into deep brown eyes and was filled with a sense of compassion. She had never felt so much security around anyone before, not even Wynonna. And somehow, it was enough for her. “Nicole, can I tell you something?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole nodded her head slowly, and with a small smile answered, “yes, of course. You can tell me anything you’d like Waves.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>With a deep breath Waverly took Nicole's hands in hers, and exhaling, said, “You were right. It wasn't the wind.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 (Two shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is pretty much just an explanation of last chapter, and some Wayhaught fluff because its necessary.<br/>Quick warning: there is mentions of abuse in this chapter, Im sorry, its only like a paragraph or two so you cant definitely skip over if necessary!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. Damn. Thank you all so so much for the love and support last chapter. Here is the part two as promised. Please let me know what you guys think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole took a deep breath and looked at Waverly. Really looked at her. She could see the inner struggle she was dealing with at that moment and just wanted to help her, but she also knew this was something she had to do on her own on her own time. So she squeezed the hands she was holding in reassurance, hoping it would urge Waverly to continue. It did. </p>
<p>Waverly looked down at their joined hands and spoke, using Nicole as a tether to reality. “My boyfriend- uh... ex boyfriend, we were having a pretty difficult time. We haven’t been good for a while now. I knew it wasn't something I wanted anymore. But we’ve been dating since high school and it seemed every time I tried to end it I just kept getting manipulated into getting back with him.” She took another deep, steadying breath before going forward. </p>
<p>“There was nothing there anymore. In all honesty, I’m not sure there ever was. But he was stable enough I guess. Safe. Until he wasn’t really. He was going out and sleeping with other girls. I knew that it was happening and even called him out on it a few times but he always denied it or said that ‘I was the one for him’ or that he ‘loved me so much’.” Waverly looked back up into Nicole’s eyes and saw a look she couldn’t quite place. It almost looked like anger and sadness and confliction all in one. </p>
<p>Nicole hadn't been this mad in a long time. Here she was, sitting in front of what was probably the most perfect, amazing girl she had ever laid eyes on, and she had to hear about how some douchebag treated her like dirt. Oh, if she could only go back to seeing him in that hallway…</p>
<p>She gently squeezed Waverly’s hands again and saw her look down to the floor. “Hey…” Nicole whispered, causing Waverly to look back up at her again. “He didn’t deserve you ok? And you don't have to worry about him anymore, he's gone for good and you can live your life the way you want to now.” </p>
<p>Waverly had never felt so much love in her heart at one moment like she had now. She was sitting in a random living room spilling her guts and holding hands with someone she met a whopping few hours ago, but already she felt like things were actually going to be ok for once. Except that her story wasn’t over yet, and she hadn't even gotten to the bad part.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that's true.” Waverly started, “and trust me, I do plan on living it the way I want to from now on. But there's more.” She gave Nicole a look and Nicole knew, shit was about to hit the metaphorical fan and it wasn’t about to be pretty either. She nodded her head, signaling her to keep going.</p>
<p>“What you heard tonight, and saw, was the result of the ending. I told him I was done with him. For good this time. And he wasn’t a huge fan of things not going his way…” Waverly looked back down at the floor. She knew she couldn’t look Nicole in the eyes for this next part, and deep down Nicole knew it was probably a good thing. “He grabbed the glass I had on the bedside table and he threw it at the wall.”</p>
<p>Now it was Nicole's turn to look down and take a deep breath. The thought of what she just heard made her stomach churn. “So the sounds I heard, I was right. It was glass shattering?” She spoke it like a question, but they both knew it was a statement. Waverly nodded regardless.</p>
<p>“Yeah. My whole apartment looks like the zoo stopped by for a visit tonight.” Waverly said with a dry chuckle, attempting at a joke but being completely serious. </p>
<p>“And the sobbing?” Nicole asked. She wasn’t quite sure she could stomach the answer, but knew she had to know.</p>
<p>“Yeah… that…” Waverly shifted a little bit on the couch, moving her hands out of Nicoles, much to both of their dismay. “Champ can sometimes get a little… passionate… when he’s upset. After chucking the glass at the wall he came at me, grabbed me at the base of my neck.” Waverly finished, and to emphasize her point, she slowly unzipped her quarter zip down to the top of her chest. Nicole looked over and saw the faint impressions of fingertips dipped in an angry reddish purple.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Waverly…” Nicole sighed. She was right, she definitely couldn't stomach this. How she was remaining calm on the outside she wasn't sure. Maybe she should have gone into acting instead of law enforcement. “May I?” Nicole asked, gesturing her hand towards the smaller girl's neck. Waverly nodded and angled her head so Nicole could get better access.</p>
<p>Nicole lightly brushed the girls collarbone with her fingertips and Waverly sighed. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from spilling out as Nicole examined her neck with more compassion than she had ever been shown before. When Nicole was done she drew her hand away and moved back a respectable distance, not wanting to startle the younger woman with sudden moves. </p>
<p>“Waverly…” Nicole started. She exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and when she spoke next her words surprised her. “I’m not going to sit here and pretend I didn’t know who you were before tonight. It’s a small town, and you’re one of the first people I noticed when I got here. I always saw you walking with your boyfriend or going on dates with him or doing whatever and I can tell you this right now from an outsider's perspective, he didn’t deserve you. He wasn’t even close to deserving you.” Well shit, that’s one way to put that out there. She looked down at the floor again, worried that her words were going to scare the smaller girl away.</p>
<p>“Wow” Waverly sighed. She certainly wasn't expecting all of that, and from the look on the taller woman's face, neither was Nicole. “Hey.” Waverly grabbed both of Nicole's hands, forcing the redhead to look up at her. “All of those things you just said? They were really sweet ok? Don't freak out. I sure as hell wasn't expecting them, and I have a feeling you weren’t either, but they were needed. Thank you.” Waverly moved her right hand to Nicole's cheek, caressing the skin there and causing her to meet her eyes again. For the hundredth time that night, Nicole was absolutely captivated by the beauty that was Waverly. Everything about her gave her chills, and she couldn’t see herself ever getting tired of it. </p>
<p>“So I didn’t totally just scare you off?” Nicole asked. She tried to make it seem like a joke, but it came across a lot more vulnerable than she meant it to. </p>
<p>“No silly, you didn't scare me off. If anything, you might have just won yourself more points.” Waverly smiled, still caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes. She found them so easy to get lost in, and all she could think about was leaning forward and closing the gap between them. Would that be too soon? Or is that, like, acceptable given the events that took place tonight? Did Nicole even want that? </p>
<p>“Hey Waves?” Nicole whispered, forcing the brunette out of her trance. She cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter. </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah?” she asked. She didn't know what Nicole was going to ask next, and she was a little scared to find out. She didn't want the moment between them to be over yet. </p>
<p>Nicole mustered up every ounce of courage she could, figuring the night had been going in her favor so far. And if she had been reading all of the signs correctly the whole night, it should hopefully continue to go that way. “So you said I might have won more points. Meaning I already had some right?” Waverly nodded, confusion shown clearly on her face. “How many more points would I need in order to be able to kiss you right now?”</p>
<p>Waverly had to admit, she was surprised by the brazeness of the taller woman, but she wasn't at all disappointed. No, she was elated. “Well, if I did my calculations correctly I’d say you have just the right amount if you were looking to, you know, cash those in.” she said, causing both of them to smile.</p>
<p>Nicole leaned forward the extra inch, resting their foreheads together and giving Waverly enough time to back out if she wanted to. Instead, Waverly used the hand not resting on Nicole's cheek to pull her in by the back of the neck, causing their lips to finally meet. This kiss was soft and sweet and everything she had hoped it would be and more. </p>
<p>Nicole brought one hand up to tangle in the brunette's hair, while the other found purchase on her hip. Their lips continued their dance for what felt like eternity, neither wanting the moment to end. When the need for air became too much for the both of them, they pulled away, breathing each other in. When Nicole opened her eyes she was met with soft hazel ones staring right back at her, a smile gracing her features. </p>
<p>They both flashed wide smiles to one another, a chuckle escaping from the red heads throat. “What is it?” Waverly asked, holding back a giggle of her own.</p>
<p>“It's nothing.” Nicole said, but by the look Waverly was giving her she knew she had to spill the question on her mind. “Ok ok. I don't know, I guess I was just wondering…” she trailed off, meeting the other girls eyes and grabbing both of her hands. “Waverly, would you like to go out with me sometime?”</p>
<p>Waverly’s smile illuminated the entire room, and Nicole swore to herself right then and there that she would do everything in her power to see that smile again and again until her dying breath. “Nicole Haught, there is nothing in this world I would rather do. Yes, of course I would.” Somehow, someway, Nicole's smile was enough to give Waverly’s a run for her money. But suddenly Nicole was reminded of something. </p>
<p>“Wait wait wait.” Nicole said, the wheels turning in her head as she sat up fully. “You know my full name, am I just to assume you have no last name?” Nicole teased.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah I guess I wasn’t really on my A game earlier.” Waverly grimaced, but Nicole just ran a smoothing palm over her knee. Waverly stuck out her hand and smiled. “I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp”.</p>
<p>Nicole’s face fell and her eyes widened as she felt absolute shock and fear course through her body. “Oh my God. Shit... Earp? Earp like, like Wynonna Earp??” Nicole asked, praying to whatever God there was that Earp just happened to be a common name. Like Smith or White.</p>
<p>“Yup! The one and only! She's my sister.” Waverly somehow had the most cheery demeanor Nicole had ever seen. Hell she probably would have too considering they had finally just kissed, except for the pure fact that she knew she was now a dead girl walking. Waverly began to register the redhead's facial expression and started to worry. “Wait, why do you look so terrified? What's wrong? How do you know Wynonna?” Waverly had way too many questions at the moment to stop any of them from coming out.</p>
<p>How was Nicole supposed to explain to the girl she had feelings for that she was about to be six feet under with no way to recognize her body, and it was going to be thanks to her very own sister? “Ah, well you see Waves, I kinda work with your sister.” Nicole tried to explain.</p>
<p>This only continued to confuse Waverly further. “You work for Black Badge?” she asked, trying to piece together how she somehow didn't know that piece of information. </p>
<p>“No no no, I work for the Sheriff's department, I’m the new deputy.” she stated. Under normal circumstances there would have been a hint of pride in her voice. But these were far from normal circumstances. </p>
<p>“Wait a minute… Nicole Haught… deputy hotshot… deputy Haughtshot… deputy Haught! Jesus, Wynonna must have a field day with your last name.” Waverly muttered that last part after her realization that she had, in fact, heard of Nicole before. She just didnt know it. How was she supposed to piece together that the ‘self-righteous deputy Haughtshot’ (Wynonna’s words, but she’ll just keep that one to herself for now) was the one and the same as the incredible, compassionate woman sitting in front of her? SHE wasn't the detective.</p>
<p>Nicole scoffed, “Yeah, you don't even know the half of it. I walked into the office yesterday and she yelled ‘Hey! Haughtshit! Can you grab the donuts?’ from across the room.” </p>
<p>Waverly tried to suppress her laughter, but she had to admit, Nicole did a pretty great impression of Wynonna. Her laughter was contagious, however, because soon both women were cackling on the sofa, grasping onto each other's arms for dear life. Finally, after what could have been anywhere from 10 seconds to 10 minutes, the two girls calmed themselves down enough to be able to relax. Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder and sighed. She looked at the clock on the wall adjacent to them. 4:38AM.</p>
<p>	Nicole’s eyes followed Waverly’s. “Shit. I am so gonna be dead at work in the morning.” she sighed, but refused to move from her position of comfort. She had no right to, Waverly was snuggled up into her side and using her shoulder as a pillow. There was no way in hell she was moving. </p>
<p>	“What time is your shift?” Waverly asked, but also made no attempt to move. </p>
<p>	“Like, 8?” Nicole said, although it came out more like a question. In reality, she was questioning how bad it would be if she just said fuck it and called in sick. She was already working extra shifts anyways, so what's the harm? </p>
<p>	“Well then, I should probably leave and let you get some rest then.” Waverly said, but instead of doing anything to support what she had just said, she sank farther into Nicole’s side. </p>
<p>	“Oh yeah, Most definitely.” Nicole yawned, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder and leaning back further into the couch until her back hit the arm rest. </p>
<p>Waverly adjusted herself to fit better against the back of the sofa. She laid her head on Nicole's chest and slung an arm across her middle. Nicole stretched out alongside Waverly, wrapping both arms around the brunette's torso. Nicole definitely got sleep that night. In fact, she slept so well she didn't wake up until 11. When she did however, she woke up with a sleeping Waverly in her arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thats that! Hopefully I did it justice! Sorry for any mistakes made, it's a struggle haha.<br/>If anyone has any ideas they want to see for new stories or anything of that matter let me know! I'm just starting here and would love to do more!!<br/>Hope you guys enjoyed, kuddos or comment or something I dont know lol thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And thats the end!<br/>(Kinda, not really, yeah no its not.)<br/>If you guys want a part two just let me know! It's a written out and everything so all I would have to do is post it, it would be quick dont worry.<br/>Once again please leave a comment or kuddos and let me know what you think! Anything is appreciated!<br/>Enjoy your Wayhaught :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>